The Locket
by 0 Keelie 0
Summary: Rose finds a locket with a message from her 1 true love inside please read and review! may do sequal with what rose send back but not quite sure yet.
1. The Locket

**Title:** The Locket

**Author's name**: Keelie  
**Fandom**: Doctor Who,

**Rating**: 12 (just to be on the safe side)

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who is the property of Russel T Davies. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

**Status:** Work in progress 

**Warnings**: Warning may contain mild cheesyness

The Locket

Mum found it the other day in my jacket that I was wearing when I came over to this world. She was washing it so she checked in all the pockets, and there it was a silver locket. She called me straight away. I'd never seen it before; I took up to my room and opened it. The sight my eyes met made my heart melt. Inside were 2 photos one was of The Doctor and me and the other was of the TARDIS with us and jack poking our heads out the door. I brought the locket up to my face and kissed it, it was the only thing I had left of him. When I kissed it, it became hot and it started to glow, just like the TARDIS key does when you're near it. Then all of a sudden a projection of the doctor appeared much like the one that was inside the TARDIS after the 9th Doctor sent me away just before I absorbed the Time Vortex.

"I bet your wondering where this came from? Well now I will explain all. I slipped it into your pocket without you noticing on the beach the gap was so small that that was the biggest possible thing that could fit through, also you would be able to wear it everywhere you went. I had bought this for you a while back but the right time to give to you hadn't arrived yet. I had a feeling we might lose each other and I couldn't let you go before I had told you the way a feel about you. So I tampered with it a little and made it into a projecting device that would activate when it came into contact with your skin.

When I found you in my 9th incarnation I was troubled and alone. I was still very upset over the time war. But after I found you all my troubles seemed to fly away. I always new you were something special and you proved it when you rescued me from the Game Station. You risked your life to save mine and for that I will be forever grateful. As you know my 9th self wasn't very domestic but that all changed after I regenerated. Before I really really really liked you but after going through the whole ordeal on the Game Station I knew once and for sure that I loved you, loved you with both my hearts. I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me until that day on Bad Wolf Bay. But you did so I put this in your pocket and that's what used up the last of the energy which made me vanish before I had chance to finish my sentence. I hoped you new what I was going to say but at least I new that you would see this and it would let you know for sure."

Rose had many tears rolling down her cheeks but she had a smile upon her face

"I was so scared when you let go of the lever and were falling into the void, I honestly thought you were gonna die and perish in the void. I was getting prepared to launch myself after you sp we could be together for one last time but Pete showed up just in the nick of time. After the breach closed I stayed a the wall hoping and praying that I could feel you on the other side but in new it would never happen. It was so brave of you to risk your life for the planet by resetting the lever and once again you showed me that you were no ordinary earth girl, you were Rose Tyler who risked your life to help others and I loved you. I wish we could be together. I will try to find a way back to you, remember what I said – _never say never ever_ – enjoy your life Rose, don't be sad, you don't deserve that. Live your life. I will never forget you. There may be other companions but none will be as special as you, you helped me through the bad times and were the ray of my life. I hope you enjoyed travelling through time and space with me in the TARDIS and there will always be a place for you in the TARDIS and in my hearts. I love you Rose Tyler. I love you Rose Tyler. I love you Rose Tyler…"

And with that he was gone. Rose was now sobbing her heart out. She held the locket tightly in her hand, she took the TARDIS key from her bedside table and placed it on the chain with the locket. Now she the Doctor loved he she felt a lot better. The key hit the locket with a soft clink and another projection appeared it was the doctor again

" this locket also keeps a tiny bit of the breach open big enough for you to send a message back. You have a month before it closes, I'll be waiting. Oh yeah I almost forgot this projection can be played over and over again all you have to do is say 'The Doctor loves Rose Tyler' and it will reappear" and with one last cheesy grin and wink, he was gone.


	2. Rose's reply

It had been a week since she found the locket, she had listened to it over and over again, and it had a permanent place around her neck. She had started to write her reply immediately each day she would write a few paragraphs, she wanted it to be perfect because this could be the last time she spoke to her Doctor.

Another week past and finally it was ready. Now she just had to work out how to send it back. She held the locket tightly in her hand and started to think of the Doctor and his projection, then she thought of him hearing her, she felt a small pulse going through her body and when she looked at the locket it was glowing just like it had before. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

'First of all I want to thank-you, thank you for all the great adventures we shared, even though I had to move to this world and leave all my friends behind I wouldn't have missed being with your for the world. It breaks my heart everyday knowing that I will never see you again and that you are on your own in the TARDIS. If I hadn't of met you then I would still be living the same old boring life eating chips etc. I also want to thank-you for this locket, I hoped that you were going to say what I wanted you to say on the beach but now you have confirmed it for me. The locket itself is beautiful, I now have something to remind me of you and the precious time I spent with you. I will treasure it with all my heart, hoping and praying that one day I will see you again. I just wish I could have given you something of mine, but then again I suppose you have all my stuff that I left in my room. I wish we had more time together, I should of told you earlier the way I felt about you then maybe we wouldn't be doing this now. I will never forget you doctor, you are my one true love and you will always be special to me, my doctor, I love you with all my heart and I just wish we could be together once more. I will think about you everyday, the one I love, the one I have always loved, the one I will always love. You have helped me in so many ways, you even managed to get my mum and dad back together. I could just go back to my boring chip eating life, but then I would be letting you down, all we had done would be for nothing so I am going to work for Torchwood, it will help me feel closer to you, still doing something with aliens helping benefit man kind, use everything you taught me for good and maybe someday there will be a way for us to be together again. You may have other companions but promise me this Doctor, don't spend all your life grieving over me, enjoy the time while you have it, think of me yes but don't dwell on what could have been, the time we had was fantastic and just keep doing what you do best and save the world

I am yours forever

I love you with all my heart and always will.'

Rose finished speaking took a deep breath and blew a kiss in front of her and pressed her lips against the locket, hoping that it had worked. She let go of the locket and placed it back around her neck. Wiping the tears from her eyes she sat and looked at the photos in the locket then she watched the Doctors speech again, just so she could see him once again.


End file.
